Addiction
by Luna181
Summary: A SasuNaru fanfic, Including some OC characters. Rated T for some language and violence. Please read and review!


Addiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (or Sasuke), but I wish I did**

_**Chapter One**_

The hottest night of autumn was coming to a close, and an alarm begun to sound in a nearby house.

"Unn." A black haired boy groaned, turning off his wake up call, face still in his pillow. 5:30 in the morning and he had gotten no sleep at all.

Keeping his face in his soft white pillow, Uchiha Sasuke scratched the back of his head. The first thought that entered Sasuke's head was what most kids his age thought: I hate school. The reason for this was not grades, but the people. If it wasn't for girls swooning over him, it was the boys being jealous of his grades and looks.

Most of the boys would; in passing, call him "pretty boy". The Uchiha was popular amongst the girls because of his talent, grades, and how good he looked.

Sasuke had raven-black hair, with bangs that hung chin length about the sides of his face, and the back was always spiky. The only time it wasn't was if he gelled it . . . which he never did.

He felt around for the remote on his bedside table, found it, and turned on the T.V. to the weather channel. He sighed, listening in to the weather lady report that today there would be thunderstorms all day.

_Great, just what I needed . . ._ Sasuke thought, irritated.

He managed to force himself out of bed and walked over to his radio. He switched it to CD, put in Skillet and pressed play. Eating Me Away started to play. Thinking he wasn't going to be able to hear this, Sasuke turned up the volume.

"That's better . . ." He judged, keeping his neighbors in mind as he entered the bathroom. There, he showered and got ready for another boring school day.

Exiting the bathroom, Sasuke sighed again. He noticed he almost forgotten his glasses he had just gotten on the table. Picking them up, he stopped the CD, turned off the T.V., and walked out the front door, locking the door behind him.

Just like the weatherwoman had said, it was raining. Sasuke took off his glasses and slipped them into his pocket. He heard thunder rumbling in the distance, as he began to walk down the rain-washed road to school; not caring that he was getting soaked.

Walking through the streets, people ran by, some dancing in the rain, some wanting to get to their next destination as dry as possible. As the school came into view, an unusually loud crack of thunder sounded, scaring the nearby people.

_Losers. _Sasuke rudely thought as he entered the Hito High School building.

Once inside, he tried to ignore all the students talking. The females were probably talking about him, and the males putting him down. Most of the students brought umbrellas, and some preferred to get wet . . . like him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun is here!" A nearby female voice shouted.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked around, putting on his glasses; he saw most of the girls coming toward him.

"Aw damn, why now?" He muttered under his breath, walking away through the crowd. Leaving the "fan girls" behind, clueless.

Once away from the girls, the Uchiha noticed people slipping and falling from the wet, slippery, hard floors. Unlike the others, Sasuke walked around the water puddles made from the now down pouring rain.

"Uwa!" Someone nearby shouted in surprise as he slipped on the tiled floor. Sasuke looked over in the direction of the voice; already guessing who it belonged to. His guess was correct, as he looked down on a blonde boy rubbing the back of his head from the fall.

"Dobe, watch where you're going . . ." Sasuke glared down at Naruto, the class clown. "You might hurt someone."

Uzumaki Naruto looked up at Sasuke with the most defiant expression he could come up with.

"Urusei Sasuke-teme! I don't need to hear your criticism now! Leave me alone . . ." The blonde's voice faded away as one of Naruto's friends, Kiba, squeaked up to naruto in his new-but-wet sneakers.

"Need help, Naruto? Is the teme bugging you again? Did he hurt you?!" Concerned, Kiba helped Naruto up, and glared at Sasuke, full of hatred. This expression completely unfazed Sasuke; who was already walking away, hands in his pockets. After Sasuke deserted the 2, the bell for classes began to ring.

_Dammit . . . . Everything here is a distraction. I'd do better dropping out. I know everything they teach me before they teach it. _Lost in his thoughts, he rounded the corner. Not paying attention, he bumped into the worst possible gang at Hito High.

The 'Akatsuki' preferred to call themselves an organization to a gang. Each members outfits were different, reflecting their personality, but black with red clouds printed on them nonetheless.

"Well well, look's like we ran into Itachi-sama's lil' bro. Heh heh . . . looks like we're going to have some fun, yeah?" The rest of the group nodded, agreeing with the blonde who just spoke. "Even though Itachi-sama graduated, doesn't mean we can't carry on his legacy, hm?" If Sasuke remembered correctly, this blonde who was wore mascara was named Deidara.

"Why don't we give him a hello gift, yeah?" Deidara smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Almost panicking, Sasuke looked around and realized he had been cornered. He was doomed and he knew it. He was outnumbered, no way out. Nobody around to help. The last bell for classes had rung a couple of minutes ago.

"What do you want? I didn't do anything to you! I'm supposed to in class right now . . ." Mind working frantically, Sasuke tried to come up with an excuse to get out of the beating that was sure to happen.

Seeing no way out, Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and braced for impact as they closed in.

* * *

**Okay, so this story isn't entirely mine, it's one of my friend's who wanted it to be on Fanfiction because she couldn't get an account (I also thought it would be a good story for fanfiction). The SasuNaru stuff will come later, as well as OCs. Please review and tell me when you want the next chapter up (I finished it)!**


End file.
